Truth or Dare
by Mikkorz
Summary: Matt, Mello and Near get bored. They play truth or dare, funny results follow. Rated T for language and some scenes


"Truth or Dare"

Rating: T (for language and some scenes)

Summary: Matt, Mello and Near decide to play a bit of truth or Dare. Funny results follow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, the characters, Truth or Dare, Lego toys, or the PSP. Sad, isn't it?

Author's Comment: Yeah, Matt has red hair in this fan-fiction. His official colors make him look like Christmas. And I'm sorry, Near is a bit Out-of-Character.

----

It was a quiet day in the Wammy House. Almost all of the children where out enjoying the warm and cozy weather….Except for the top 3 children of the orphanage. Near, number 1, is playing with his Lego toys. Mello, number 2, is nibbling on a chocolate bar. Matt, number 3, is playing a new video game he has received a week ago. All three of them were in the same room, particularly doing nothing. The sound of Matt's PSP echoed through the lifeless room.

By the time Matt finished the game, he turned the PSP off, getting stabbed by the eerie silence of the room. Yeah, he could just walk out, but he doesn't give a damn about the boys playing outside. The silence lasted longer, for about 10 minutes, which seemed like an eternity.

The silence broke when Matt opened his mouth. "….So, nothing much to do, aye?" The two boys didn't make a sudden reply. "Oh yeah, these two _hate_ each other…at least that's what Mello tells me" the red-head thought to himself, quietly chuckling under his breath. The boy tried to think of some way to kill of the intense "rivalry" between the two boys, even if for a while. A sudden thought struck through the boy's head. With no second thoughts, the red-head said to break the second silence.

"So, anyone up for Truth or Dare?" the two idle boys turned their head, particularly Mello, who was also struck with sudden inspiration when Matt brought that up. "This is finally my time to abuse Near! To embarrass him, Thanks Matt, mwahahaha. "The blonde thought to himself.

"Okay, I shall join you two. I finished my puzzles twice already." The white-clad boy replied, with no expression as usual. "Yeah! I'll join to damn it!" the boisterous blonde yelled to Matt. "Okay okay, calm down. Well, you don't expect to play in a public place, do you?" Matt replied, standing up and walking out of the door. "Follow me; I know the perfect place to play the game." The two other boys stood up, following the video-game addict to a vacant room.

"This room was formerly for one of the children who stayed here. She's currently in Dubai, for a convention." Matt informed the two boys, who obviously did care much. Near sat down on the floor first, using his right hand to twirl his curly white hair. Mello sat down right beside the younger child, staring at him with a grimace look.

"You know I'll use this chance to make you feel like utter shit." Mello said to Near, still retaining the grim glare. "Good luck with that." Near replied , with the intention to piss off Mello, yet keeping the expressionless tone.

The little arguing was broken when Matt came into the room, carrying a plastic bottle. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, let's start then!" Matt said with a rather evil grin.

"I'll be number one this time, Near" Mello said, this time Near not replying.

Matt placed the bottle on the floor, preparing to spin the bottle.

The bottle spun…..one…two…three….

It pointed to Mello.

"Okay my little chocolate addict! Truth or Dare?" Matt said with his signature grin, which pissed Mello off a bit.

"Truth, you son-of-a-bitch." He replied rather crossly, not liking what Matt said. "Ha-ha, okay. So, Is it true that you make yourself look like a girl because your gay?" Matt said, in another attempt to play with Mello's temper. "WHAT THE—Are you trying to write a fucking death sentence here??!! And I don't look like a damn girl, OKAY???!!!"

"Actually, you look rather girly. The fact is also supported by your feminine flaw of your chocolate addiction." Near replied, showing a bit more attitude than he usually does.

"WHAT THE—YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Mello yelled to Near, with more rage than imaginable.

"Whoa, calm down. We'll get reprimanded if were found here." Matt said, seemingly not affected by Mello's temper tantrum. "So, you gonna answer or not?" Matt said. "uggh, fine. I don't make myself look like a girl because I'm Gay." Mello replied, with a smirk on his face.

"So you are admitting that you look like a girl?" Matt said

"Fuck you, Matt." Mello replied.

The game continued for about 15 minutes, with the three boys throwing questions and dares at one another. But the interesting part only came at the end.

The bottle spun again…one….two…three….

The bottle pointed to Near, his eyes showing a bit of emotion when he saw the bottle.

"Okay Near, Truth or dare?" Matt said, slightly looking at the evil grin the blonde beside him was giving off.

"Dare, please." Near said, trying to cover up his shock.

"Okay, I dare you—"Matt's sentence was cut off by Mello's loud voice. "I dare you to put on one of the dresses in the closet!!" Mello said, with an evil tone of voice.

"Mello, It's either you have a fetish for guys in dresses or you want to see Near in a cute outfit." Matt said. Mello blushed a bit, his evil face tainted with a tint of red. "What the fuck Matt, I told you, I don't like Near!!" Mello replied, still blushing a bit.

"Okay, wait here…" Near said, not enjoying the situation he was in. He went inside the large closet, un-dressing to put on a random choice of clothing.

"Okay, this one is just between the two of us."

The bottle spun again, pointing to Mello again. "uggh, fucking bottle. I'll take Truth." Mello said with a pissed off tone.

"Okay, Do you like Near?" Matt said, seemingly trying to write a death certificate for himself.

"FUCK IT!!! DARE! DARE DAMN IT!!!" Mello yelled to Matt.

"Fine, I dare you to do _anything_ you want to Near. _Anything_." Matt said, grinning slightly.

"Anything?" Mello replied

"Anything." Matt said, putting both of his hands behind his back to on his cell phone.

Near went out of the closet, showcasing a baby-blue rabbit hoodie, with a black pleaded mini-skirt. "I find it rather trivial that a girl wouldn't have at least one pair of jeans in her wardrobe…" Near said, with his pale face blushing a bit. Mello saw Near, with his whole face turning red.

"Now's your chance." Matt said, setting his cell phone on camera mode.

Mello thought of what to do to Near, to make him feel like utter crap. He could punch the younger boy, but that would block his chances of being L's successor. Then Mello thought of something un-imaginable, but it would make Near feel the most discomfort in his life.

Mello approached the cross-dressing boy, putting his arm around the boy. He put his face closer to the younger boy's face. Mello gently brushed his lips against Near's, then quickly moved away.

Both boys turned red. Near adjusted the ear of the jacket, avoiding the glare of the older boy.

"It's called a kiss Near. And you look ridiculous in that outfit." Mello, still blushing, stuck his tongue out at the white-haired boy, and walked out of the room. Near stared at Mello walking out of the room, and stopped once the door slammed shut.

"Whoa." Matt said, still in shock.

"I'm feeling a draft, I'll go change back." Near said, going back inside the closet.

By the next week, Near went back to being anti-social and talking to his Lego toys. Mello went back to ignoring the white-clad boy, and Matt posted the picture of a cross-dressing boy on his Myspace page and got 167 friends in 3 days.

-----

Well, that was lame. What can I say, it's my first attempt at a fan-fiction. All I can say is that I could have done WAAAY better.


End file.
